What now?
by koolbeans56
Summary: Something bad happens to Buffy at school a few days before graduation which leads to the question... what now? BA, WO, XC, SD.
1. The Call

**What now? **

Timeline: After Angel broke up with and bit Buffy. Faith is in a coma. Umm… graduation day is coming soon.

* * *

Buffy was sitting in math class when it happened. Willow and Xander were sitting on either side of her. The teacher was telling them some formula they were supposed to memorize, but Buffy wasn't paying attention.

She was thinking about how messed up her life had been lately. Angel had dumped her in a sewer of all places. She had been forced to put Faith into a coma. Angel had fed from her to save his life and still refused to stay with her. She was going to college soon. Need I go on?

While she heard the announcement over the PA system, she got worried.

"Would Buffy Summers, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander Harris please report to the library?"

The three students shared a confused glance and walked out of the classroom. A million things were running through Buffy's mind, none of witch would have prepared her for what was to come.

Buffy, Willow, and Xander reached the library and noticed that it was full of people. Buffy took a deep breath and pushed the doors wide open. They all entered the room.

Everyone inside turned and looked at them. One man stepped forward.

"Hello. I am Officer Smith. I have a bit of news for you," the man said in a soothing voice.

Buffy glanced around the room and realized that nearly everyone in the room was a police officer. They were all crowded around the door to Giles' office. Buffy was immediately frightened.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this but…" the man continued, but that was all Buffy heard as she slipped out of consciousness when she realized what had been nagging at her since she had entered the bustling library.

* * *

Ok, I know its short, but I wanted to build suspense. Feel free to guess what happened and I'll tell you if you're right or not. 

I know this is different from all the other stories I have written, but some kid at my school's mom died today and everyone was freaking out, even people who didn't know the kid's mom. I didn't find out until I was on the bus ride home, but once I heard, I felt like I needed to write a story similar, but not the same, as what happened at my school.

R/R Please!


	2. The News

**What now? **

**Timeline:** After Angel broke up with and bit Buffy. Faith is in a coma. Umm… graduation day is coming soon.

**Disclaimer: **Check profile

**Rating: **T (PG-13)

**A/N: **Sry for the delay. I'm really bad about remembering to update my fics. I'm trying to get better! Do you think there's a program or something I can go to? Lolly. I'm finally getting it out now. I also wanted to tell you not to be to mad about who I killed off. I hated writing it, but I had too. SRY!

On with the story

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: The News**

"Do you think she's ok Xander?" was the first thing that Buffy heard when she woke up after fainting.

"What happened?" she asked Willow and Xander, who were knelling above her.

"You fainted," the redhead said,"just after this officer told us he had some bad news."

Buffy paled as she remembered why she had fainted. She looked up at the officer with teary eyes.

"Did you tell them?" she asked.

"No," Officer Smith answered. "I was waiting to tell all three of you at the same time."

"Oh," Buffy said quietly in response as she looked at her feet. "I figured it out already."

Willow and Xander looked at Buffy and then up at the officer.

"Tell us," Willow said firmly.

"Ok, but you will not like it," Officer Smith told them, getting quieter as he continued. "Mr. Giles, the librarian here, was murdered. We were told that you were the only students to really use the library, so we need to question you about it."

As he said this, Buffy got up and ran out of the library, her suspicions confirmed. Willow stated sobbing and Xander held her while he stared at the library doors that Buffy had just left through, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Suddenly Oz and Cordelia walked through the library doors. Oz glanced at Willow and then ran over to her to comfort her, taking her from Xander. She whispered something in his ear and he bowed his head and looked up again with a sad expression on his face (shows u how sad he is, to actually make an expression). Cordelia looked around the room at the officers. Then she opened her big mouth to ask a question.

"Why in the world did Buffy just run out of the library sobbing like a madwoman? God, she is _such_ a freak."

The others just stared at her.

* * *

Omg, I really hated killing Giles. I feel really bad now. Anyway, r/r plz and tell me what you thought.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, I don't have the list right now.

Again sry for the delay in updating!


End file.
